fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Chinjao Don
Chinjao Don (チンジャオ・ドン, Chinjao Don), formerly known as "Chinjao the Drill" (錐のチンジャオ, Kiri no Chinjao), is a former pirate, the leader of the Chinjao Family, and the 12th (now retired) leader of the Happo Navy. He also joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Flame-Flame Fruit He has a bounty of over 500,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Shin Aomori (Japanese) Chinjao is an elderly man, with very thick white eyebrows, a long white beard and mustache. He is a large human, about twice as tall as most humans but still not as tall as the late Newgate Ward. He is bald, with a dent on the crown of his head, and has the number "12" tattooed on his left temple representing that he was the 12th leader of the Happo Navy. Chinjao sports a pale green shirt with white linings, that shows his chest and round belly. He also wears dark yellows pants. Although Chinjao's expression is usually calm and serene-looking, his expression changes to a fiercer look when enraged, with his facial hair waving upwards. The Young Past Days In his youth, he wore a long, buttoned, blue-colored shirt, with light green circle patterns and a yellow, grey captain's coat draped on his shoulders. He had a long pointed head, which gave him his epithet "the Drill". However, after a punch from Garp, his head was forced into its dented appearance. A glancing punch from Luffy later reverted it back to normal. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Gallery Personality He seems to be a quiet and calm person, as he did not react to Luffy defeating Spartan. He is quite perceptive as, unlike many people in the Colosseum, he saw through Luffy's disguise. His immense presence, imposing nature lead to him having a serious, solemn demeanor. After losing something he considered precious, Chinjao can hold a great grudge and would believe that a child would inherit a parent's sin, as he wanted Luffy to pay for his grandfather Garp's actions, and even commented on how he would have killed Dragon or Tiger if he knew that they were both Garp's sons sooner. Despite his grudge, he is at least able to maintain civility by addressing his enemies with an honorific suffix. However, this is short-lived as he can enter into a violent rage at the prospect of Garp's bloodline being near him. After Luffy returned what Chinjao had lost, Chinjao's grudge has ceased. He also holds The Worst Generation in low regard, going so far as to praise the marines for cleansing the demonic blood of Roger two years ago, pulling the sprout that showed the most potential as a pirate. He always seems confident in his own fighting capabilities. During his fight with Garp, he believed that the Marine would end up losing his fist. At the Corrida Colosseum, he did not think highly of Luffy during their battle despite the pirate's reputation and believed that he will succeed in killing the Straw Hat captain. Prior to losing to Garp, Chinjao seems to be somewhat merciful, having ordered his men to simply round up the thieves attempting to steal his treasure and then sent them drifting across the sea. Like most notable characters in the Japanese version, he has a unique laugh; his being "Hiyahoho". Relationships Friends/Allies *Chinjao Family *Happo Navy Family *Sai (grandson) *Boo (grandson) Neutral *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Heart Pirates **Law Trafalgar Rivals Enemies *Navy **Garp D. Monkey **Moore *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote Abilities and Powers In his golden age, when he was still a pirate, he had a bounty of over 500,000,000 berries. However, the bystanders watching him attack Luffy implied that he may have weakened with age. A battle with Garp caused his head to be flattened and diminished his power while he was in his prime. As the leader of the Chinjao Family, he has complete control over them. He was also able to survive an encounter with the famous Navy, Vice Admiral Garp, enforcing a good deal of power. Since he is a former commander of the Happo Navy he has access to their techniques as he used them quite well in battle. Physical Abilities Chinjao prominently uses his head for fighting, as well as his fists more typically. Before his head was flattened by Garp, his headbutts were powerful enough to split the Ice Continent in two, courtesy of his drill-shaped head that allowed him to concentrate all of his strength into that point. Upon Luffy's strike restoring Chinjao's head to its old, pointed shape, his legendary strength from thirty years ago was restored, enabling him to split the Corrida Colosseum's arena simply by falling onto it head first. Even something as simple as bowing his head in gratitude can split the ground in front of Chinjao. Even with his head blunted, Chinjao can easily destroy rocks and block swords with his head alone. He is quite fast, to the point that he deliver a barrage of headbutts that leaves afterimages, much like Luffy's Gum-Gum Rapid Fire technique. He slightly bent Cavendish's "legendary sword" Durandal with the force of his head alone without his skin getting pierced, and got up quickly and unscathed after receiving a Jet Blast to the back of the head. He has also been shown using punches against gladiators, and easily defeated Ideo, a boxing champion, with one swift strike. Finally, Chinjao is extremely durable, as he took several of Jean Ango's thrown weapons to the belly without any serious adverse affects, though it did cause him some bleeding and pain, while also acting in a manner similar to rubber, in that he bounced the weapons that hit him in the stomach and not long afterwards he reached full recovery with no permanent damage done. Haki He has also shown the ability to use King Conqueror's Haki when he knocked out many of the competitors in Block C without laying a finger on them, an impressive feat considering that most of the participants in the Corrida Colosseum are strong fighters. He can also use Armament Haki to harden his fist to augment the force of his punch, which turns shiny black, and clash evenly with Luffy's respective usage; the strikes resulted in the air itself crackling. He prominently uses it to harden his head, which turns black, in order to split open the Jewel Ice Sheet. History Past In the past, Chinjao was a pirate and the 12th leader of the Happo Navy. Back then, his head was very tall and pointy, and it was rumored that nothing else could rival its hardness. This gained him the name "Chinjao the Drill". At one point in time, he obtained an immense amount of treasure, amassed from both his efforts and of those from the rest of his clan, deeming it as his "life's work", and decided to bury it all in the one place no one else could access but him, the Ice Continent. Using his incredibly hard and pointy head, he could split open and reseal the continent any time he liked without any fear of anyone else being able to access it. Thus, the Ice Continent was the perfect place to bury his treasure. Unfortunately, in one encounter with Garp D. Monkey, the two faced off with Chinjao using his head and Garp using his fist, attempting to see which of the two was stronger. After the two collided, Garp overpowered Chinjao, causing his head to completely collapse in a telescopic fashion. This incident severely limited his destructive power to the point where he was no longer able to open up his secret treasure stash in the Ice Continent. As a result, Chinjao not only lost his livelihood, but also his fortune and his powerful head. After having lost so much, he decided to quit as a pirate, completely heartbroken. This led Chinjao to develop a life-long hatred for both Garp and his descendants. Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Major Battles * Chinjao vs. Garp D. Monkey (Lost) * Chinjao vs. Luffy D. Monkey and Cavendish (Interrupted by Sai and Boo) * Chinjao Family vs. Corrida Colosseum Block C gladiators (Lost) ** Chinjao vs. Luffy D. Monkey * Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Don Quixote Pirates ** Chinjao and Elizabello II vs. Pica ** Chinjao vs. Lao G Filler Battles Anime and Manga Differences Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Deuteragonists Category:Chinjao Family Category:Happo Navy Category:Former Happo Navy Members Category:Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Haki Users Category:Armament Haki Users Category:King Conqueror's Haki Users